1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fastener, in particular to an eyeglass fillet fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
The end of an eyeglass temple which is expressed in hook is the most common so far, and the hooking temple is designed to clasp user's ear to prevent the eyeglass slipping or falling. However, if the user wears the preceding eyeglass having hooking temples while doing intense exercise, fall or damage to the eyeglass is inevitable; consequently, in order to avoid the situation, the user may add a fillet on eyeglass temple to fasten the eyeglass. Generally, a fillet is disposed on the straight eyeglass temple, but the fillet may be twisted easily when the user adjusts the angle of the eyeglass temple, so that inconvenience may occur when the user wearing the eyeglass.